El mismo dolor
by carolina0095
Summary: -La e encontrado...ella es la única que puede entenderme, la única que sabe como se siente este sufrimiento. -Kaneki-kun ser un Ghoul no es TAN malo, todo tiene su lado bueno...bueno aveces jajaj
1. Chapter 1

Corría bajo la fuerte tormenta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, bueno en realidad es que si no lo hacia moriría allí en ese mismo momento…

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, aumente la velocidad, levante la mirada del suelo y mas adelante divise un cartel luminoso que decía "Cafeteria Anteiku", no lo pensé ni una vez y como una rayo me dirigí al local a refugiarme.

Entre y me incline hacia adelante apoyando mis manos en las rodillas, para recuperar el aire .

-Se encuentra bien señorita?- me pregunto una voz desconocida.

Levante la cabeza y me encontré con un hombre algo mayor con el pelo todo canoso con una expresión de confusión y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-S-si, lo-lo siento por entrar así- respondí entrecortadamente.

-Espere un segundo y le traeré una toalla para que se seque.

-N-no esta bien, solo voy a pedir una taza de café por favor- le sonreí de medio lado.

-Un café marchando para la señorita entonces – dijo con voz amable yéndose hacer mi pedido.

Me pare derecha de nuevo, me saque la chaqueta negra y me senté en una mesa al lado del gran ventanal *Espero que no entren aquí*.

Estaba algo sumergida viendo como la lluvia caía sin para y no me había dado cuenta de que una chica me había traído el café.

-Gracias- dije mientras me quedaba examinándola por unos segundos, era una hermosísima chica de cabello violeta-azulado con un ojo del mismo color de su cabello y el otro supongo que también ya que no lo podía ver porque parte de su flequillo lo cubría. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de ahí.

Tome la taza entre mis manos y la acerque hasta unos centímetros de mi rostro sintiendo el calor y el aroma que desprendía…tome un pequeño sorbo saboreando el amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulce café.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente, sabía que me estaban buscando y no tardarían mucho en encontrarme…y esta vez nose si sería capaz de sobrevivir. Me sobresalte un poco al escucharla la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, me gire disimuladamente para ver quien entraba por la puerta y solté el aire en un largo suspiro de alivio, no eran ellos se trataba solo de un chico pelinaranja con anteojos que al parecer era un empleado de este Café.

*Tengo que irme de aquí*

No quería involucrar a gente inocente asi que deje el dinero en la mesa, me puse la chaqueta y me dispuse a salir de allí.

-Muchas gracias por el café, estaba realmente delicioso- hice una pequeña reverencia, me puse la capucha y salí de allí. Apenas di unos cinco pasos y ya tuve que empezar a correr porque ellos ya estaban ahí …

Ya no podía mas había corrido mas de 20 cuadras y esos dos hombres aun no se cansaban. Entre en un callejón tomando distintos caminos para poder tratar de perderlos, pero lo único que encontré fue un camino sin salida.

Estaba atrapada ya no tenia escapatoria, iba a trepar la pared pero agarraron una de mis pierna jalando de esta y tirándome al piso. Forcejee lo mas que pude pero uno de los tipos de agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas y el otro de mis piernas.

*Van a devorarme*

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero nada sucedió, solo sentí como la presión en mis piernas y muñecas se desvanecía y escuchaba algunos quejidos de dolor.

Abrí mis ojos para ver lo que sucedía y solo pude ver como los dos hombres salían corriendo de allí, mientras otro muchacho me daba la espalda y gritaba.

-Y no se atrevan a aparecer otra vez por aquí!- este se volteo mostrando a un chico de cabello plateado, con el ojo derecho grisáceo y el otro no lo podía ver ya que era cubierto por un parche negro-Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto amablemente mientras daba unos pasos hacia mi pero se detuvo a mitad de camino frunciendo un poco el seño y mirándome un poco mas serio.

Me levante del suelo y camine hasta el chico hasta quedar justo enfrente de el, lo mire fijamente al único ojo descubierto y después desvié la mirada hasta el parche. Lleve mi mano hasta este pero antes de hacer algo que tal vez luego me costaría la vida lo mire de nuevo al otro ojo y este solo me miraba sin ninguna expresión alguna, no di mas vueltas y me dispuse a quitarle el parche, despacio y suavemente como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuera a romperlo. Cuando saque el pequeño "estorbo" del camino pude verlo, ahí estaba ese inconfundible ojo de Ghoul.

*No puede ser al fin lo e encontrado alguien igual a …*

Después de ver esa gran sorpresa todo a mi alrededor se puso negro...

**Espero que les guste , es algo loco que se me ocurrió después de tener un sueño re loco ajaajj.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada quería explicar algunas cosas…la protagonista la cual va a llevar sus respectivos nombres así _(TN) pero solo su nombre porque la protagonista no tiene apellido, cuando aparezca así _(A) es el apodo por ejemplo: Lucia(TN) / Lu(A).**

**_(TN) es una joven de 18 años , mide 1,52 cm., tiene el cabello semi ondula con el flequillo de costado de un color castaño oscuro. Ojos azules profundos. Es una chica amable pero tiene un fuerte carácter también, valiente y confiable. **

**-Cuando esta entre * son pensamientos**

**Espero que les guste y me disculpo de antemano por alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo :D**

Narra_

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba recostada en un sofá (o sillón), me incorpore y me senté en este examinado todo a mi alrededor. Era una habitación muy simple con unos cuantos sillones (o sofá) una mesita en el centro y un gran ventanal. *Tengo que irme de aquí*.

Me levante dispuesta a salir allí, avance hacia la ventana, la abrí y me dispuse a salir de allí aunque estuviera en la segunda planta…

Narra yo (narrador)

Yoshimura el dueño del café decidió que ya era hora de ir a despertar a la señorita…pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación no había nadie.

-Haaa…- suspiro resignado.

-Se ha ido no es así?- pregunto una voz detrás de el señor mayor.

-Si y por la ventana…al parecer todos teníamos razón al sospechar de la señorita.

-Hay que buscarla…no podría haber ido muy lejos, ella estaba muy débil…

-Les avisare a todos así podremos encontrar mas rápido a la señorita – dicho esto Yoshimura salió de allí dejando a Kaneki en la habitación.

-Tengo que encontrarla…-susurro el peliplata.

Narra _(TN)

Caminaba rumbo a mi pequeña casa, pero todavía me encontraba muy lejos de esta al menos unas 25 o 30 cuadras y no tenia dinero como para el tren asi que no me quedaba de otra mas que caminar y enzima de todo ya había oscurecido.

*Mierda, tengo que darme prisa no quiero que me ataquen otra vez*

Estaba muy débil no había comido como hace 2 días.

Caminaba por una calle concurrida y después de hacer unas 2 cuadras me sentí observada, asi que decidí desviarme e ir por un lugar mas tranquilo donde no había NADIE repito NADIE caminando por ese lugar. Mala idea…no había hecho ni 10 pasos que ya podía escuchar otros acercarse por detrás de mi. No lo pensé ni una vez y me eche a corre lo mas rápido que podía *No otra vez*.

Me desvié por un callejón pero… *MIERDA* no había salida, me di la vuelta para ver a mi "acosador" y ahí se encontraba acercándose lentamente como un depredador disfrutando cada dulce paso antes de devorar a su indefensa presa. De repente el se abalanzo hacia mi pero logre esquivarlo…aunque el fue mas rápido tomando mi brazo y estampándome de espalda a la pared. Con su otra mano libre tomo fuertemente mi cuello, acerco mi muñeca a su rostro y aspiro fuertemente.

-Delicioso- susurro contra mu muñeca – Hueles realmente deliciosa – dijo y mordió mi muñeca.

-Haa! M-ma-maldito suél…tame!- le dije entrecortadamente mientras trataba de que soltara su agarre de mi cuello con mi única mano libre.

-QUE DELICIA, JAMAS HABIA PROVADO ALGO ASI ANTES- gritaba a todo pulmón y empezaba a respirar agitadamente – Prometo tratarte con cariño y saboréate lentamente- susurro en mi oído. Bajo un poco su rostro y lamio mi cuello- Haaa…- gimió – no aguanto mas necesito DEVORARTE! – y mordió con todas sus fuerzas en la unión del cuello y el hombro .

-Haaaaa!- salió un grito desgarrador de mi boca, si no hacia algo ahora este tipo no solo iba a tomar un poco de mi sangre sino que iba a comer todo de mi dejando solamente mis huesos *Yo…NO PIENSO MORIR AQUÍ*-Grr..Haaaaaaaaaaa!- lo empuje tan fuerte haciendo que saliera disparado hasta chocar con la otra pared. El intentaba incorporarse del suelo pero no se lo permitir, me senté a horcajadas de el y empecé a darle puñetazos en su cara uno tras otro hasta dejarlo inconsciente, me pare de ahí y empecé a escalar el muro dando pequeños saltos mientras me impulsaba con el marco de las pequeñas ventanas hasta llegar al techo del edificio. Mi vista estaba nublada, pero debía llegar a mi casa si me quedaba aquí vendrían mas de ellos y no dudarían en comerme…pero mis fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo y caí rendida allí mismo.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en la misma habitación de antes pero con la diferencia de que a mi alrededor se encontraba el amable hombre del café, la chica de cabello violacio-azulado, el pelinaranja de anteojos, una pequeña niña de no mas de 11 años y un hombre alto con cabellera entre grisácea y plateada.

-Iré a avisarle a Onii-chan que la chica ya despertó – canturreo la pequeña niña y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando al mismo chico que me había salvado la vez anterior. Cerro la puerta detrás de el y camino hasta quedar enfrente mío sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos.

-Que eres?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Yo solo largue un suspiro agachando mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Tenia que decírselo o si no quien sabe que harían conmigo.

-Lo mismo que tu – dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que puedan escuchar – soy humana pero a la misma vez un ghoul – termine levantando mi cabeza y mostrándole mi ojo izquierdo con el globo ocular de negro y el iris de un rojo profundo mientras que el derecho era como el de cualquier ser humano normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narro yo (narrador)**

Después de que _(TN) hablara la habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Todos los presentes allí quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos pensaban que la muchacha seria mitad ghoul.

-Entonces One-chan es igual que Onii-chan? – cuestiono la pequeña Hinami.

-Yo digo que hay que deshacernos de ella – sugirió Nishiki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota- lo apoyo Toka.

-Heee? Pero porque? One-chan no parece mala, quedémonos con ella- replicaba Hinami entrando en una mini disfunción con los otros dos jóvenes.

-Etoo…disculpen pero…- interrumpió _(TN) haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – yo debo irme tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tienes que volver a tu trabajo como investigadora ghoul de nivel 1 o como miembro de la CCG ?- interrogo Yomo Renji mientras examinaba la cara de sorpresa de la joven – te e visto un par de veces antes.

-Hay que matarla, ella es una traidora!- la señalo Nishiki.

-Es verdad, no entiendo por que alguien de nuestra "especie" estaría del lado de ellos? a menos que… eres una infiltrada?- le pregunto Toka con algo de esperanza, pero la "acusada" negó con la cabeza- Entonces?.

-Yo trabajo allí hace unos 2 años – respondió calma.

Toka y Nishiki comenzaron a decir en voz bastante alta que la chica era una "traidora" y que debían matarla y así siguieron hasta que una voz fuerte detuvo todo aquel alboroto.

-¡Ya Callense!- bramo Kaneki, repaso a todos con la mirada y por último la clavo en _(TN)- Y tu no te iras de aquí hasta explicarnos que es lo que haces allí .

-B-bueno…como dije antes hace 2 años que soy investigadora Ghoul y como cualquier otro de los que trabajan allí extermino Ghouls – al terminar de decir eso _(TN) pudo ver como se reflejaba la sorpresa, el desprecio y otras emociones en los ojos de los que la escuchaban – pero solo los que causan problemas, no voy matando al primero que se me cruce mmm…- se detuvo para pensar en la mejor forma de explicar todo este asunto- digamos que soy la que trata de poner un poco de "paz" entre conflictos entre humanos y ghouls…- silencio total había quedado en la habitación haciendo que la chica se pusiera realmente nerviosa- he.. b-bueno no se si es asi … digo e q-quiero decir…haaa- suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse un poco- Lo que trato de decir es que estoy ahí para poder ayudar tanto a los ghoul como los humanos- completo silencio, incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el celular de la joven…

-Diga? -respondió- Ha! Kotaro, l-lo siento…si, si … de verdad que lo siento…enseguida estoy ahí, si …adiós- colgó y dirigió su mirada hacia el albino – Disculpen pero tengo que volver a mi trabajo- se levanto del asiento dispuesta a irse pero un agarre en la muñeca se lo impidió.

-Regresa mañana – le hablo con voz suave Kaneki – necesitamos hablar mejor y aclarar algunas cosas- _(TN) solo asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho de allí.

**Narra _(TN)**

*!Kotaro va a matarme!*

Corría a gran velocidad al departamento de investigación. Estaba llegando a la reunión 45 minutos tarde y era mas que evidente que me regañarían.

Divise la puerta en la que debería de estar hace rato *pero no estoy* y me abalance sobre esta haciendo que se abriera estrepitosamente.

-S..siento mu..cho llegar t-tarde- hable entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, mire como todos los hombre en aquella habitación me miraban con una expresión entre divertida y lastima pero había uno entre todos estos que su mirada era de puro reproche y enojo.

-Siéntate- me ordeno la voz dura de Kotaro. Yo solo obedecí y tome asiento justo alado de el *Que suerte la mía*.

Trate de prestar atención en las indicaciones que nos daba el "director", pero era imposible ya que mis pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado del mundo…

Cuando la reunión finalizo lo primero que cruzo mi cabeza fue que debía huir de allí. Me pare de la silla y…

-A donde crees que vas? – me detuvo la "amable" voz de mi compañero Amon Kotaro.

-Y-yo al bañ-ño – dije con voz inocente mientras volteaba hacia el …*L-l-la la diabólica sonrisa amable!*- Y-yo yo yo ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- hable o mejor dicho grite mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

-Haa..- suspiro resignado- levanta la cabeza idiota – tomo con una de sus manos mi mentón y levanto y lo subió para que lo mirara.

-P-pero tenias la sonrisa "compradora" del diablo- el solo agarro mis mejillas y las estiro a mas no poder – Haa uele ueltameee! – trate de detenerlo pero era mas que imposible.

-Tu castigo – soltó mis pobres cachetes – ahora andado debemos investigar- dijo mientras se echaba andar hacia la salida pero antes de salir por esta se detuvo y volteo hacia mi – y espero recibir una buena explicación de tu parte por llegar tarde – y continuo su rumbo.

Después de 2 horas hablando de los posibles "movimientos" que podía hacer nuestro nuevo caso Kotaro decidió empezar con su interrogatorio…

-Ahora explícame- pauso – que era tan importante para que llegues tarde a la reunión? – decir que me sentía intimidada era poco.

-De verdad que lo siento Kotaro es que una amiga necesitaba mi ayuda y no podía dejarla sola – me excuse.

-Y se puede saber que era? – insistió.

-De verdad quieres saber? – lo mire dudosa – Bueno…mi amiga tuvo relaciones con su novio a su un mes y todavía no le vino la regla y al parecer est-

-Suficiente no es necesario que continúes - *Bien!*

-Heee? Pero yo quería contarte hasta el final- hice un maqueño puchero, el me lanzo una mirada de advertencia – Bueno ya es hora de que me valla a casa – me puse mi abrigo y palmee la espalda de Kotaro – Nos vemos mañana señor gruñón … Ha!, perdón perdón Kotaro jeje – Salí corriendo de allí escuchando como mi compañero gritaba que me detuviera y algún que otro insulto, pero ni muerta aria eso.

Camine hasta mi pequeño hogar con aire ausente, mi cabeza no podía dejar de repetir la imagen del chico albino y sus ojos desiguales. Era la primera vez que veía y conocía alguien de mi "especie", yo siempre creí que era la única…*es reconfortante…o eso creo*

Al día siguiente me había despertado temprano, me duche y coloque unos jeans negros con un buzo del mismo color con detalles en blanco, deje mi cabello suelo tome mi mochila, celular, billetera, etc. Y Salí de allí rumbo a el café Anteiku.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta dudando de si debería o no entrar. Di un ultimo respiro y abrí la puerta escuchando como la sonaba la campanita. Al entrar me encontré con la mirada del señor mayor y otras dos que fulminaban a mas no poder.

-Este yo…- *Que tonta soy ni siquiera le pregunte el nombre al chico*

-Ven el esta arriba – el hombre me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, subimos unas escalera y ahora nos encontrábamos enfrente de una puerta- iré a buscar un poco de café – y se marcho.

Agarre la perilla de la puerta la gire y entre al cuarto…

-Te estaba esperando…-escuche como un susurro en mi oído la voz del chico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios de **flaky-frost, UsuiTakumiSenpai, zardX y AlejandraLora **Muchísimas gracias! :D sus comentarios me pusieron muy contenta.**

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste ¡**

**Narra _(TN)**

Me quede parada debajo del marco de la puerta dudando de si debería o no de entrar.

-Ven…toma asiento- me ofreció amablemente. Me coloque en un sillón (o sofá) justo en frente de el .

-Kaneki Ken – se presento tendiéndome la mano para que la estrechara, al ver tal gesto me sorprendió un poco estaba siendo muy amable, pero correspondí la acción.

-_(TN)- me presente.

-No tienes apellido?- desvié la mirada, sabía que cuando le dijera solo mi nombre sin mi apellido me iba a preguntar algo.

-Solo _(TN) no es necesario mi apellido – por fuera esta bien, mi cara seria y sin ninguna pisca de miedo…pero la realidad era que por dentro estaba cagada hata las patas

-*Me va a matarrrr! Yo y mi gran bocota! Sálvame Dios! Y tú también Buda!*

-Como es que te convertiste en Ghoul?- parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo en que no le dijera mi apellido, peor así era mejor. Me tranquilice y me puse seria en la conversación.

-Bueno…primero no soy un ghoul completo soy mitad ghoul- pause y…. ahora venia lo fuerte – soy ghoul de nacimiento, mi madre era humana y mi padre era ghoul …-pause un segundo para tomar aire- naturalmente la madre no sobrevive cuando se trata de tener a un hijo ghoul de un ojo, pero mi madre por alguna razón pudo hacerlo.

-Como fue que lo hizo? – pregunto serio – Puedes contarme?- pregunto amablemente, yo asentí.

-Ellos me contaron que el embarazo de mi madre fue como el de cualquier ser humano normal, sin ninguna complicación ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera tuvo que comer carne humana para que yo no la matara por dentro…todo era muy extraño.

-Donde están ellos ahora? – mi corazón se oprimió un poco.

-Bueno ellos murieron hace 3 años, mi madre murió primero por una enfermedad y mi padre a los 2 meses también murió pero no se de que – mire el al techo como buscando una respuesta – aunque yo creo que fue de tristeza porque el amaba mucho a mi madre- se creo un silencio un tanto incomodo que tuve que cortar- Y tu Kaneki-san? – pregunte con algo de miedo y mucho.

-Yo? Mmm… digamos que fui "creado"- hizo comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra. Trate de entender lo que me quiso decir antes de responder.

-Es decir que por un tiempo fuiste un humano y ahora eres mitad ghoul? – dije algo dudosa.

-Algo así – me sonrió de lado con algo de….tristeza?

-Eso…tuvo que ser difícil .

-Bueno un poco al principio, pero ahora lo llevo bastante bien – me sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez parecía feliz aunque podía notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. – Ahora cambiando de tema, quiero saber mas sobre ti, nose tal vez … - apoyo sus codos en las piernas, entrelazo sus maños y apoyo su mentón sobre la misma – cuéntame como llevas esto de ser mitad ghoul…

-Bueno digamos que lo oculto bien supongo, aunque casi siempre andan persiguiéndome ghoul por que "supuestamente" desprendo un aroma demasiado tentador o eso el lo que siempre me dicen – el solo me miraba fijamente mientras asentía – mmm… digamos que estoy feliz de ser un ghoul de un ojo … este como podría explicarlo – lo pensé un momento – es divertido , disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso con los humanos con quienes trabajo pero también me encanta pasar el rato con mis amigos ghoul. Son "especies" tan distintas peor a la misma vez tan parecidas…

-En que se parecen? – pregunto.

-Bueno aparte de la apariencia, los dos tienen sentimientos, sienten cariño por sus familiares , aprecio por sus amigos, pueden sentirse enojados, felices, triste y hasta pueden enamorarse.

-Pero tu tienes que comer carne humana no es así?- eso me había helado la sangre…era verdad pero siempre fue duro para mi aceptarlo.

-Si y mas para mi…– mire un poco dudosa a mi alrededor- sabes Kaneki-san yo puedo comer comida común y corriente- le dije casi en un susurro.

-Que es lo que quieres decir?- pregunto dudoso.

-Nose porque pero desde que recuerdo yo siempre e podido comer comida sin sentir asco o nauseas- levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos- y mi apetito ghoul es algo inestable.

-Explícate

-Lo que quiero decir es que, puedo estar sin comer por todo un mes carne humana sin problemas pero hay días en que mi apetito cambia completamente y quiere comer a toda hora y si no como algo en ese instante pierdo el control completamente.

Kaneki-san se paro de golpe y camino hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación y dejándome sola. Pasaron unos minutos y el volvió aparecer pero esta vez con un sándwich en la mano.

-Como esto- lo mire algo confundida, pero obedecí. Tome el sándwich y le di un buen mordisco.

-*E-est-t-to esta…Deliciosoooo! (─‿‿─)*

Mordí otra vez el sándwich y disfrute el exquisito sabor, levante un poco la vista y me di cuenta de que Kaneki-san estaba mirándome muy sorprendido. Mas tique un poco mas rápido y trague.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme por favor, es vergonzoso.

-Como…como es que puedes…tu – al parecer lo perturbe un poco no siempre se ve a un ghoul comiendo y disfrutando un sándwich.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea.

-De verdad eres un ghoul?- al parecer lo confundí mucho. Deje el emparedado a un lado y me pare del asiento, cerré mis ojos y me concentre.

-Por supuesto que si Kaneki-san- hablaba mientras dejaba que mi Kakuhou saliera por mi espalda baja en forma de dos tentáculos de color negro con algunas venas a su alrededor de un brillante rojo- No mentiría sobre este tipo de cosas Kaneki-san – y abrí mis ojos mostrando sus colores desiguales.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a el señor mayor con una bandeja con los cafés, una pequeña castaña sorprendida y otros dos adolecentes con el seño bastante fruncido.

-Que crees que estas haciendo TU? – Gritaron estos dos últimos.

**Ahora quiero disculparme por cualquier falta de ortografía u otra cosa fea de por ahí ****.****╰.**

**También quería preguntarles si quieren que le ponga algún nombre a nuestra protagonista o lo dejo asi como esta siendo ustedes el personaje principal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno primero que nada quería agradecer por los comentarios de verdad me ponen super contenta! y como habían mencionado antes le voy a poner un nombre a nuestra linda protagonista, si por alguna razón no les gusta por favor díganmelo así vuelvo a escribirlo como lo hacia antes ( _(TN) )**

**-Recuerden que lo que esta entre * son pensamientos :D**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste **

**Narro Yo (narrador)**

De la nada Toka y Nishiki se abalanzaron sobre la pobre chica tumbándola de un golpe seco contra el suelo.

-Auch!- se quejo Maki. Los dos jóvenes la sostenía fuertemente cada uno por un hombro, mostrando sus inconfundibles ojos Ghoul y dejando al descubierto sus Kakuhou.

-Ya deténganse!- advirtió Kaneki molesto. Toka y Nishiki voltearon a verlo.

-Pero Kaneki ella estaba apunto de atacarte!- decía la joven.

-Es verdad hay que darle una lección! – le seguía el otro.

-Dejen de decir cosas sin sentido!- respiro onda para tratar de calmarse un poco –ella solo me estaba mostrando algo, déjenla en paz y salgan de inmediato de aquí que todavía tengo cosas de que hablar – los dos obedecieron a regañadientes y se marcharon de allí – te encuentras bien Maki-san?- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si…gracias Kaneki-san- acepto la ayuda del chico.

-Dejare los cafés aquí - interrumpió Yoshimura, mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita – andando Hinami-chan ellos todavía tiene mucho de que hablar – la pequeña niña asintió y salieron de allí dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Perdón por lo que paso – se disculpo el albino.

-No está bien es normal que se hayan puesto así…después de todo trabajo para la CCG – agacho la mirada y de la nada la volvió a levantar rápidamente mirando a los ojos a Kaneki con una expresión de nerviosismo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas – E-etto… Kaneki-san podrías soltar m-mi mano?...por favor.

Kaneki bajo la mirada y vio que sus manos todavía seguían unidas. Apresuradamente soltó la mano de la chica.

-Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta – se disculpo avergonzado y algo sonrojado.

Se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo que el chico decidió romper.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas comido ese sándwich sin sentir nauseas- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en donde estaban antes y le hacia una seña para que la joven también lo hiciera.

-Créeme después de tantos años sigo igual de sorprendida que tu – Maki le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el corazón de Kaneki sintiera una dulce opresión.

-Y…dime que quisiste decir con que tienes un apetito inestable?- pregunto y trato de no darle importancia a la pequeña molestia.

-Bueno … básicamente puedo estar un mes entero sin ingerir carne humana, pero hay veces que de la nada me da un hambre voraz haciéndome perder la cordura completamente y devorándome a la primer persona que se me cruce – conto con voz apagada.

-Ya has matado a alguien en ese estado…no es así? – era mas una afirmación que una pregunta y a la pobre joven le dolía mucho admitirlo.

-Si…fue horrible volver en si y ver que había matado a gente inocente – sonaba angustiada, como si en cualquier momento se podría a llorar.

**Narra Kaneki**

Podía deducir por el tono de su voz que ella no aguantaría y rompería en llanto. Al verla tan vulnerable, me levante de mi asiento y me arrodille frente a ella atrayéndola hacia mi y dándole un reconfortante abrazo.

-Tranquila- le susurre – puedes llora si quieres – ella enterró un poco mas su cabeza en mi hombro y se aferro con sus pequeñas manos al costado de mi camiseta. Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios y comencé a sentir como pequeñas gotas mojaban mi ropa. Sentí como comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, la atraje un poco mas hacia mi y coloque una de mis manos en su espalda restregándola lo mas suave posible de arriba hacia abajo. No sabia muy bien por que estaba haciendo esto por alguien que apenas conozco…pero no pude evitar sentir que debía protegerla cuando la vi tan frágil. Después de unos minutos ella se separo de mi.

-Lo siento Kaneki-san apenas me conoces y yo…- se disculpaba mientras se restregaba sus ojos un poco hinchados y ahora de un color rojizos.

-No importa – le sonreí – ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunte mientras una de mis manos se movía hacia su mejilla y con el pulgar borraba los rastro que dejaron sus lagrimas. Ella me miro algo sorprendida y se sonrojo un poco.

-E-estoy b-bien gracias – agacho la cabeza algo apenada. Me levante del suelo y me senté a su lado. Continuamos hablando un poco mas de su vida. Me entere de que después de la muerte de su padre, un hombre llamado Yukinori Shinohara que trabajaba para CCG fue a buscarla diciéndole que era un buen amigo de su padre y que el le había prometido que si alguna vez le sucedía algo que cuidara de ella. Después que pasaran un año de convivencia con el amigo de su padre le ofreció trabajar para la CCG y ella había aceptado, pero con la condición de que tendría que juzgar a los ghoul antes de que hagan algún movimiento. Al parecer tenía un papel bastante importante en la CCG.

-Waa.. ya es tan tarde – miro sorprendida el reloj.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde – también me sorprendí al ver la hora que era.

-Creo que ya debería irme- se levanto – gracias por todo Kaneki-san y perdón por quitarte tu tiempo.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla- le sonreí. La verdad era que no quería que se valla, quería conocer mas sobre ella, sobre su pasado. Era la primera vez que me encontraba con un ghoul de un solo ojo, tan amable como ella, que aceptaba lo que era y también aceptaba tanto a los ghoul y los humanos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, y si ustedes necesitan ayuda con algo, no duden en llamarme – también sonrio. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la…ventana?

-Espera!- la detuve – vas a irte por ahí?

-He? Mmm… si – levante una de mi cejas – es que asi es mas rápido- dijo mientras su ojo izquierdo se tornaba rojo – Adiós Kaneki-san, espero y que nos veamos en otro momentos – me regalo una cálida sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salto por la ventana hasta el siguiente edificio. Podía ver su pequeña figura saltar con agilidad y elegancia y como su cabello bailaba por los movimientos que hacia hasta que la perdí de vista.

-Nos vemos…- susurre.

**Narra Maki**

Después de despedirme de Kaneki-san me sentí un poco mas relajada, como si me hubiera sacado un pequeño peso de encima.

Llegue a mi casa, me duche y me fui directo a la cama. Me quede recostada en medio de la oscuridad mirando fijamente el techo, mi mente no dejaba de recordarme la vergonzosa escena cuando estaba llorando en el hombro de Kaneki-san y el consolándome. Trate de olvidarme de mi penoso comportamiento y cerré mis ojos para poder dormir, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer dormida fueron los hermosos ojos de Kaneki y su amable sonrisa.

**Hola! :D Bueno como pueden ver le e puesto un nombre a nuestra protagonista Maki que significa "verdadera esperanza" (según el internet). Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía u otra cosa. Ahora quería preguntarles…el arma de los ghoul se dice Kakuhou o Kagunes , por que lo vi escrito de distintas formas en algunos lados y no estaba muy segura :S … en fin espero que les haya gustado y si no espero que me den algunos consejos o ideas para seguir con este fic si quieren algo en especifico por favor no duden en decírmelo. **

**Prometo que para el otro capítulo abra mas acción y otras cosas! **

**Saludos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada mil disculpas por tardar en subir este capítulo, es que se me había roto la computadora y tenía que arreglarla U.U**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me pone muy contenta de que les valla gustando este fic :D**

**En fin espero que les guste este capitulo ¡**

**Narra Maki**

Habían pasado unos tres días desde la charla que tuve con Kaneki-san. Tenía ganas de volver a verlo, no sé muy bien porque pero…quería volver a ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa y a escuchar su voz. Todavía estaba un poco apenada por lo que paso y no se si tendría la cara para ir a verlo después de que me haya visto en ese deplorable estado, pero…el deseo de querer volver a verlo era mas fuerte que mi vergüenza.

La CCG era un completo caos, todo el mundo yendo de acá para allá, diciendo cosas sin sentido y precipitándose a conclusiones erróneas. Por suerte mi "lindo" compañero Kotaro no era uno de ellos y yo mucho menos, pero estábamos un poco preocupados por la situación y tratábamos de mantener un perfil calmado.

En estos últimos dos días hubo una serie de asesinatos en donde nueve victimas ghoul fueron asesinadas. Al principio habíamos pensado que era obra de algún "rebelde" de la CCG o un humano común y corriente que andaría haciendo de las suyas por ahí, pero el asesino apuntaba que era de la misma especie que las victimas…un ghoul , ya que ningún humano podría drenarle casi toda la sangre del cuerpo y dejar esas horribles mordidas por todo el cuerpo.

-Haa… - bostece – esto es estresante – dije mientras en el asiento de mi escritorio.

-No hagas eso – Kotaro me dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza – es de mala educación.

-Como digas…don perfecto – susurre esto último que al parecer logro escucharlo ya que me lanzo una mirada de advertencia – Kotaro… que piensas de todo esto, hemos revisado tres veces cada escena del crimen pero no hemos encontrado rastro de que alguien haya estado ahí y a eso no se le pro dría considerar un suicidio, es completamente imposible que nueve ghoul se suiciden en dos días y de la misma forma – dije frustrada mientras golpeaba con impaciencia el lápiz contra el escritorio.

-Lo se… - dijo suspirando – pero que mas da, en fin y al cabo esta matando a los de su especie…nos esta haciendo un favor al acabar con eso monstruos, así que no podría importarme menos lo que pase mientras que no se mete con los humanos, puede seguir con su jueguito de matar ghouls.

-Eres un maldito Kotaro! – le grite – como…- sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta – como puedes decir eso….el único monstruo aquí eres tu! ¡IMBECIL! – le dije mientras Sali corriendo de allí.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa pensaba en lo que le dije a Kotaro.

-*Creo que me excedí* - suspires y seguí caminando a paso lento. Estaba muy dolida por las palabras que había dicho Kotaro, lo único que quería era hablar con alguien para desahogarme un poco.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba parada justo en frente del café Anteiku, no me pregunten como llegu allí porque mo tengo la menor idea, lo único que se es que cuando levante la vista del piso ya me encontraba ahí.

Entre al local y pase directo a sentarme en una mesa que estaba en ricon bastante alejado.

-Que haces aquí? – me ataco con palabras de "bienvenida" el chico pelinaranja con anteojos.

-Quiero un café y si puede ser un sándwich, el mas grandes que tengas por favor – no le preste atencion y fije la mirada en la mesa y el solo se marcho.

Luego de unos minutos el mismo chico volvió y me dejo el pedido. Le di las gracias y se fue.

Agarre el gran sándwich y le di una buena mordida.

-* Maldito Kotar! Por tu culpa ahora estoy deprimida y voy a comer hasta quedar como un hipopótamo * .

**Narra Kaneki**

Estaba descansando en el sillón, hasta que pude sentir un dulce aroma…y uno bastante conocido.

Me levante y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y entre al café.

Me encontré con un relajado Yoshimura-san que lavaba los tratos y con dos meseros que lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia un lado de la tienda.

-Ella esta por allí – me indico con un ligero cabeceo Yoshimura-san – ve antes de que Toka y Nishiki se lance encima de ella – asentí y me dirigí hacia allí.

Cuando me iba acercando vi como Maki-san comía con devoción su sándwich.

-Al parecer esta bastante rico eso no? – dije mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella.

-Cof cof cof …- tosió – Kaneki-san! Me no me asustes así por favor.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir – le sonreí de lado y ella me devolvió el gesto con una muy linda sonrisa.

-Como has estado Kaneki-san? – pregunto.

-Bien – la examine con la mirada – pero al parecer tu no estas muy bien que digamos – me miro algo sorprendida.

-B-bueno…debe ser el estrés del trabajo – dijo algo apenada.

-No te esfuerces demasiado Maki-san, es malo para tu salud .

-Si…gracias.

Seguimos hablando unos minutos mas, hasta que otra vez pude sentir ese dulce aroma que provenía de ella, pero ahora era mucho mas fuerte y embriagante haciendo que mi garganta se seque.

-Oye Maki-san…

-Si?

-Tu estas usando algún perfume o algo así? – le pregunte directo.

-Hmm? no, hoy no me e puesto por? – me miro algo confundida.

-Es solo que… - por alguna razón estire mi brazo hasta poder agarrar un mecho de sus cabellos – hueles demasiado bien –dije mientras acercaba mi rostro hasta mi mano y aspiraba el dulce aroma.

-K-ka-kaneki-san? – levante la vista y vi a una muy sonrojada Maki-san – q-que…

-Ha…- me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – lo siento Maki-san – conteste tranquilo mientras soltaba su pelo – es que cada vez se hace mas y mas dulce e intenso – la mire firme a los ojos a lo que ella solo se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-Lo siento, ese no es mi perfume más bien debe ser mi sangre – dijo algo apenada con la mirada gacha – hay veces que el aroma de mi sangre se vuelve demasiado dulce por eso casi siempre soy atacada por algún ghoul.

Esto se estaba volviendo algo peligroso, tenía ganas de enterrar mi nariz en su cuello y …

-*Pero que! Esta bien, tranquilízate Kaneki … solo tranquilízate*.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Maki-san.

-He? Ya es tan tarde – dijo con algo de sorpresa – será mejor que me valla – se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a marcharse – gracias por todo Kaneki-san aquí dejo el dinero – y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera! – la detuve – te acompañare, es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas de la noche.

-Gracias! – me sonrió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

No podía dejarla ir sola, si lo hacía estoy seguro de que algún ghoul la atacaría por el camino y no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

**Kaneki se ha vuelto un pervertido! :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no, por favor no duden en decírmelo **** me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía u otros errores.**


End file.
